There You Are
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: Based on the song by Martina McBride One-shot Tommy/Kim


A/N: Okay this is another song fic that just begged to be wrote. I hope that everyone likes it.

XXXX

_There you are  
__In the early light of day  
__There you are  
__In the quiet words I pray  
__I've been blessed  
__By the simple happiness  
__Of the perfect love we've made_

The early light of day shone through the window and touched Kim's face. She blinked her eyes twice before opening them. She smiled when she felt her husband shift beside her. They had been married a year today. He had been there for her longer than this one year though. He had been with her since high school so she was very blessed just by the simple happiness of their perfect love. Shifting herself, she looked at his profile and smiled. He was by no means perfect but he was right for her. She thought she had broken them with a letter she had sent years ago but being the man he was he didn't give her up without a fight. Today she was happy that he didn't. They had become closer than she ever thought they could be but then he refused to let her go. Sighing she wiggled out from under his arm that he had thrown across her body moments before and walked over to the window. Every once in a while, she found herself lost like she was adrift in a sea of loneliness. It stemmed from those months that she had been alone in Florida.

_Every time I turn around  
__When I'm lost and when I'm found  
__Like an angel standing guard  
__There you are  
__Every time I take a breath  
__And when I forget to breathe  
__You're watching over me  
__There you are  
__When I'm looking for light  
__In the middle of the night  
__Searching for the brightest star  
__There you are _

Basking in the early morning light, she turned to find Tommy staring at her. One look in those soulful eyes and she wasn't lost any more. She was found by him every time just by a look, a touch. He was like her very own guardian angel standing guard over her just how he had always been. She was thankful that he was there every time she took a breath and when she forgot to breathe. In the middle of the night when she was looking for the light he was there. He was her brightest star. He smiled at her and patted the bed; she smiled and walked over to him. She slid between the sheets and into his open arms.

_There you are  
__Standing in a crowded room  
__There you are  
__The Earth and I'm the moon  
__My desire is stand by the fire  
__That burns inside of you _

Hours later they walked hand-in-hand into the Youth Center that had been transformed for the party. She smiled at all the work her friends had gone through for their anniversary. The Youth Center did not even look the same. They had moved out all of the single tables and moved in a long buffet table with elegant pink and white place settings. They had twelve white candles spread out along the table top. All of this set upon a white table cloth. It was embroidered around the edges in pink. All of their friends were there when they walked up to the table. She was pulled into a bear hug from her big brother, Jason. He let go of her at his wife's demands. Kim smiled as she hugged Trini. Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Zack, Billy, Tanya, Kat, and Justin were next to hug her. She saw that Tommy was hugging everyone too. It was a sight to see all of their friends together again. Trini handed her a cup full of pink punch. She tasted it and smiled. Ernie made it, she knew because it was strawberry-banana, just the way she liked it. She couldn't believe that this many people were there. Tommy and her bosses were there along with their parents and several none ranger friends. She looked over at him and saw that everyone gravitated to Tommy like he was a planet and they were moons in his orbit. Walking over to him she realized that she was a moon in his orbit as well. She just couldn't stay away from the fire that burned inside of him. It warmed her and made her love him even more.

_Every time I turn around  
__When I'm lost and when I'm found  
__Like an angel standing guard  
__There you are  
__Every time I take a breath  
__And when I forget to breathe  
__You're watching over me  
__There you are  
__When I'm looking for light  
__In the middle of the night  
__Searching for the brightest star  
__There you are _

"To my very best friends, I wish you many more years to come." Jason said as he raised his glass high. Everyone followed suit and toasted Tommy and Kim's anniversary. After everyone finished eating, they began talking in small groups. Kim was talking to Trini, Aisha, Tanya, and Kat when she felt Tommy's eyes on her back. She shifted slightly and saw him out of the corner of her eye. He was standing by the windows with Jason, Rocky, and Adam. She smiled because he was her angel standing guard, watching over her. She took a deep breath and turned back to the girls. He was still watching her, she knew.

_When I'm looking for the light  
__In the middle of the night  
__Searching for the brightest star  
__There you are  
__There you are  
__There you are _

They walked into their bedroom later that night. She slipped off her shoes and walked over to her vanity. Tommy was removing his shoes and shirt as she sat down and removed her earrings and necklace. Smiling at Tommy in the mirror, she pulled the pins out of her hair and let it fall to the middle of her back. Tommy came up behind her and reached for her hand. He helped her stand and brought her in front of him. He held her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Happy Anniversary, Beautiful." Tommy whispered. She smiled as his head came down and she felt his lips touch hers. It was the lightest of kisses but the best

"Happy Anniversary, Handsome." She said as she grabbed his head and kissed him like her life depended on it. Hours later she rolled over and felt his arm slide over her and pull her close to him. Smiling she scooted closer and closed her eyes. He was there like he always had been like he always would be.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? The song is There You Are by Martina McBride. I just love this song and just had to write a Tommy/Kim fic for it. It just worked so perfect with the words. Thank you for taking the time to read this one-shot and don't forget to review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
